


Separados pero atados en el confinamiento (隔不住的心连心)

by SvetaFCL



Category: Political RPF - Spain 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, High School, Pedrizia, political issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvetaFCL/pseuds/SvetaFCL
Summary: Unos cuentos de Pedrizia y sus familiares durante el estado de alarma. Descubramos la historia de fondo sobre el presidente y la monarca y sus actividades mentales en este periodo~西班牙首相和王后以及他们的家人在全国紧急状态期间的小剧场。一起来探究背后的故事和两人的心境吧~
Relationships: Felipe VI/Letizia Ortiz, Pedro Sánchez/Begoña Gómez, Pedro Sánchez/Letizia Ortiz





	1. Darkest Hour

疫情之下，众人宅家。平日闹哄哄的西班牙德云社此刻冷清了许多。由于严格的禁足令，绝大多数议员不能到场，空荡荡的议会大厅里只见一个寂寞的身影，孤苦伶仃，楚楚可怜。细看，是首相Pedro Sánchez, 独自在议席上翻看着文件。大概是比其他人更早到场，便抓紧时间在腹中又打了一遍稿。半个月的操劳在他本就微霜的鬓角上又平添了几丝银色；亲人病倒后，首相大人封印了他那令人沉醉的笑靥。这是他和他的国家的至暗时刻，一刻也不能喘息；一点也不能嬉皮笑脸。

"根据一些媒体的说法, 您有几位家人确诊并住了院。请问能否透露更多的信息? 若是不实报道，还请否认。" 新闻官不紧不慢地陈述着问题。  
Pedro不禁鼻子一酸，但是他强忍着不让自己在4700万国民面前失态，语气平和地答道: "这个国家有许多家庭遭受着同样的境遇，我的家人并不比其他任何人的家人更重要。十分感谢大家对我们的关心和支持。"  
本日的电视讲话+新闻发布会终于结束。Pedro快步离开新闻厅，朝自己的住处走去。  
全国紧急状态已超过一周，然而最困难的时刻尚未来临。每天上午听着疾控中心的汇报，节节攀升的感染人数使他难受，而死亡人数则如利刃般狠狠地在他心头划下一道道血痕...这些数字背后都是一条条鲜活的生命和一个个破碎的家庭，他又何尝不明白这一点?  
回到书房，Pedro脱下外衣，随后直接瘫倒在转椅里。他打开手机查看一整天收到的消息: Begoña说她基本上没症状了，并附上了她的健身视频；已上中学的女儿们向他描述网课的新鲜感；母亲Magdalena的来信最多，一遍又一遍地叮嘱他要好好吃饭、不要熬夜、不用太担心我、国家更需要你blabla... Pedro笑了笑，心中更多的是感动。都住院了还能发这么多条whatsapp轰炸他，母亲的状态看来比想象中要好。  
Pedro一一回复了亲人们，接着梳理起了一天的工作内容。突然，平板电脑里一阵视频通话提示音打断了他手头的事务。他定睛一瞧，不由得打起了几分精神。  
屏幕上显示着: 'Felipe VI'。

国王的视频通话不能不接。  
"抱歉占用你的时间了，你还好吗，Pedro? 关于你家人的事，请向他们转达Letizia和我的问候，希望他们早日康复。"  
"谢谢您的关心，Don Felipe。还要感谢您这些天的调度和斡旋，让一线人员又有了充足的物资。有了各界的鼎力相助，我们一定能渡过这次难关。"  
"Pedro, 不要这么客套。我现在不是以国王的身份，而是以一个朋友的身份对你说话。你看上去不太好。" Felipe语气平稳，却明显透着担忧。相识近六年，他第一次看见Pedro这么憔悴，虽然后者在他面对故作镇定。  
哎~果然还是暴露了，Pedro无奈地轻轻叹气，"说真的，我这几天一直在怀疑，怀疑每个决定，怀疑数据的真实性...就好像在一条看不见尽头的隧道里，"他扶了扶额，继续道，"我觉得我们可能比意大利的情况更糟..."  
Felipe沉默了几秒，面对着那头扶额的Pedro，正色道: "你刚才不是说我们一定能渡过这次难关吗，那么请对自己的国家有信心一点。如果连首相都这么消沉，还怎么安抚民心? 相信自己的决定是对的，Pedro。一切都会好起来。"他向那头的人握了握拳。  
"一定会。" Pedro也握拳回应。西班牙的国家元首和政府首脑又聊了些其他，然后互道晚安。

Pedro抬头一看时钟，已近十点，肚子提醒着他饭点到了。他来到空荡荡的餐厅，孤独地享用完了晚餐。自从他搬进Moncloa宫之后，平日里一家四口能聚在一起的时光只有早晚两餐和偶尔空闲的周末。如今，奢侈的四人团聚时光也被病毒绞了个粉碎——Begoña确诊后，他和女儿们也不得不各自隔离起来，每天只通过视频交流。好在他们家的爱犬Turka还能自由自在地在Moncloa的每一个角落活动，给每位孤独的家庭成员带去些许慰藉。  
晚饭后，Pedro独自在官邸后院散步。月明星稀，寂静的后院静到可以听见自己的心跳声。不过，他只在院子里徘徊了片刻，便回到屋里。因为今天还没锻炼呢。平时，即使他忙到飞起，每日的健身环节也绝不会落下。  
在健身房挥汗如雨了一阵后，已是将近半夜。瞧了一眼手机，除了妻子和女儿的晚安消息以外，没有任何一位部长的未接来电或whatsapp。很好，今夜注定是平静的一夜。Pedro放心地走进浴室。然而，就在他洗澡的时候，whatsapp提示音响了十几次。  
Pedro已经换上了睡衣，当手机屏上十来条未读whatsapp呈现在他眼前时，他真真切切地翻了个白眼。  
'Pablo, 你是三岁小孩吗?你TM是副首相，不要啥都请示我!' Pedro内心骂着Pablo Iglesias点开了whatsapp, 表情却愣住了。发信人显然不是那位第二副首相。  
与此同时，平板电脑的视频通话铃声响了起来。Pedro抬眼一看到屏幕上的名字，正是刚才给他发了十几条消息的人。理智与情感都告诉他最好马上接听。  
屏幕上显示着: "Letizia"。


	2. Anímate, Sr. Presidente (振作起来, 首相先生)

王后的视频通话也不能不接。

"晚上好，王后陛下，有什么可以为您效劳的吗?"Pedro戏谑般地故作殷勤。

"晚上好，首相先生... Uyy，你的审美怎么变成这样了，老大爷才会穿这种睡衣。"Letizia回敬道。

"Joder, Letizia, 敢情你大半夜找我视频就是为了吐槽我的睡衣么~" Pedro故意打了个呵欠，"我明天一早还有视频会议呢。"

"我哪敢耽误您的工作呀~" Letizia继续调侃模式，"可是如果首相的精神状态不佳，势必会影响工作质量呢，不是吗?"

"有道理，不过刚才我和Felipe聊了一会儿，现在感觉好多了。"Pedro回给她一个足以迷倒万千女性的微笑。

"哦? Felipe好像并不这么认为，"Letizia挑眉，"...我也这么觉得。Pedro，你又在逞强了。三十多年了，你还是这样。"

迷人的笑容渐渐消失，神情也变得凝重起来，随后是沉默。

Letizia接着说道: "这么多年你一直没变，总是为身边人操心这操心那，却一点儿也不重视自己的心情。如果不是我..."

"Leti," Pedro打断她，"我真的...能当好这个首相吗?我到底配得上这个国家吗?"

"说什么胡话呢，你可是民选的首相。我看不出这个国家还有比你更好的选择。" 确实如此，即使Pedro不是那么出色，西班牙目前也没有更优解。

"Leti，我好后悔，我真的很后悔。如果我早一周宣布紧急状态；如果我早几天下令取消包括游行在内的所有活动，妈妈和Begoña就不会染病，多少家庭就不会失去亲人...抱歉，" Pedro用手背擦了擦黯然滑下的泪水，"也许反对党说的是对的，我要为不幸逝世的人负责。"

"所以呢? 你要按照他们的意思，疫情过后就撂挑子不干吗?" Letizia神情严肃，"丢下一堆烂摊子让别人来收拾，才是最大的不负责任吧。我认识的Pedro Sánchez可从来都不会轻言放弃。"

Pedro缓过神来，说道: "Leti，你知道吗? 四年前，我就发誓，要带领西班牙人民走出困境。谁想到，新官上任三把火还没烧完呢，西班牙竟然滑入了另一个深渊里。多么讽刺呀~" 他苦笑。

"就是, " Letizia无奈地耸肩，"难道真的是2月29日出生的人与众不同，要比别人受到更多的试炼吗~"

"你还挺迷信的。"

"我记得这是某人的原话，他每四年过一次生日，于是就说自己是与众不同的。" Letizia狡黠一笑。虽然她是素颜状态，但是足够令人神魂颠倒。

"Vale, vale...总是说不过你。" Pedro也笑了。

"对了，Pedro，你还记得我们30年前的约定吗?" Letizia的语气温柔了起来。

"当然。现在我们已经完成它了，不是吗?你早就是西班牙的王后了，我也当上了首相。" Pedro一脸得意。

"没想到，我们那些年约过的挑战中最不可思议的一条，居然真的实现了。是世界太小呢，还是命运的巧合?"

"两者都有吧。不过别忘了，如果你当年没有在电视台崭露头角，就很难有机会认识王储；如果我当年没有选择从政，没有在党内选举中两度胜出，那么今天的我们可能还只是一个普通的记者和一个普通的大学教授，谁知道呢... 生活就是这么不可思议。但是，它与我们付出的努力和关键时刻的选择密切相关。"

"说的是。可是Pedro, 你的任期总有结束的那一天。那时候，你打算怎么办?" 她突然反问。

"这不是我目前考虑的问题，我现在只想着遏制住疫情，之后重振经济。我的未来和西班牙的未来相比不值一提。" 他眼神有些慵懒，但语气十分坚定。

Letizia回忆起了高中时篮球场上那个勇猛而又灵活，求胜欲比谁都强的少年。多年后，阳光少年变成了圆滑的政客，然而那股求胜欲依旧如初: 重担自己一个人扛，不顾一切地在荆棘遍布的路上前进，把自己搞得伤痕累累，最后出人意料地达成他的一个个目标，无论是议员、党首，还是首相。实际上，在她为数不多的敬佩之人当中，他绝对是可圈可点的一位。并且，她对他的感情不仅仅是敬佩。

"怎么了，Leti? 想什么呢?" Pedro打破了沉默。

"Hmmm...没啥，就是挺羡慕你们的。虽然你们政府的压力很大，但是可以真切地感受到你们在为人民做事。我想，如果我还是电视台主播或知名记者的话，在这种特殊情况下，更能体会到民间疾苦吧。"

"Letizia，在全世界所有的国王、女王、亲王、王后当中，没有谁比你和Felipe更心系国家，关爱民众。没有谁。而且，论民望，你们比我更高。你们这六年来为国家做的事一点也不比政府少。"假如现在是真正面对面的话，他此刻一定会拍拍她的肩以示安慰。

"谢谢你，Pedro。"她欣慰一笑，"本来是我问候你，结果变成你安慰我了。"

"顺便说一句，如果你在担心Felipe和公主们会因为Don Juan Carlos的事而受到牵连的话，那么这种担心是多余的。只要我还在这个位置上，谁也动不了你们。"他向她郑重地保证。

"哈哈，别搞得这么可怕嘛~"她摆了摆手，"只是，今年已经有太多不可思议的事情发生，而且几乎都是灾难性的。我更担心的是世界格局往不好的方向发展，你、我、我们大多数人长年坚持的观念会因为这场危机而被扭曲；甚至多国发生动乱...这所有的可能性，相信你这个真正的执政者应该比我考虑得更多。Pedro，别告诉我你一点都不担心自己的前途。"

Pedro读到了她对自己深深的担忧。高中时，尽管他人缘好，然而真正交心的朋友只有圈子里两只手都可以数过来的几个人。而她是最特别的一个。如果当年他带她探索的是马德里这座繁华都市鲜为人知的方方面面；那么她为他展现的是另一个世界——深谙时事，立志当记者的她让他逐渐明白了心怀天下的意义。如果没有她，他不会选择PSOE，甚至根本不会从政。久而久之，两人之间形成了一种独有的默契，朋友们也没少因此打趣他们俩。不过，他们并没有会错意。

"没错，而且就像你刚才提到的，自己的烂摊子必须自己收拾。我还欠国家和人民太多承诺。这些承诺一天不兑现，反对党就得忍受我多住Moncloa一天。不知怎么的，今晚和你谈过后我感觉浑身充满了干劲呢。谢谢你，Leti。"

"那再好不过了。哦对了，工作可别太拼了哦。你的白头发又多了呢。" Letizia不忘打趣他。

Pedro打量了她一眼，淡定地回应: "说得好像某人就没有一根白发似的。"

"好了别闹了"，Letizia佯装嗔怒，"来，还记得那个口号吗?" 她右手握拳，伸到屏幕前。

"怎么不记得。我们是Leti和Pedro，"他的拳头也来到了屏幕前。

"在一起我们可以战胜一切!"两人齐声喊出这句秘密口号，双拳相碰，薄薄的屏幕隔住了肌肤相触，却隔不住两颗牵在一起的心。

"仿佛回到了三十多年前呢~"

"是啊，可惜时候不早了，我们都得休息了。晚安，Pedro。"

"晚安，Leti..." Pedro突然想起了什么，叫住了她，"等一下。"

"嗯?"

"Te quiero (我爱你)." 他下了很大的决心。

下一秒，他就等到了她的回答: "Y yo a ti (我也是)."


	3. Puedes contar conmigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letizia's flashback.

两人再次互道晚安，随后熄灯就寝。然而，谁也无法立刻安然入眠。

这是Letizia独自一人度过的第十个夜晚。与Pedro的视频通话结束之后，准确地说，是他时隔多年再次对她说出"te quiero"这两个单词之后，她的脸颊滚烫，耳根泛红了很久。为此，她还特意量了量体温。毕竟，这时候发烧是很恐怖的征兆。确认没有体温异常后，Letizia松了一口气，躺在宽阔的双人床上，出神地望着空空如也的本属于Felipe的位置，思绪却飘到了31年前那个初夏的下午——

高中第三年的期末考试近在咫尺，学习一向用功的Letizia每天放学后都会在学校图书馆奋战到闭馆。那一天，她恰巧遇到了同样在图书馆复习功课的Pedro，两人已有一个月未见面了。因为那时候，她和文学老师Alonso拍拖将近一年，不再像前两年那样与Pedro形影不离。两人面对面地坐在同一张桌边，埋头专注于各自的书本，偶尔压低声音讨论功课中的难点，直到管理员亲自来到桌前提醒他们闭馆时间到了才动身离开。

两人聊着大学的志愿和未来的打算，三言两语就从平常的对话变成了玩笑般的你追我赶。这对少男少女的追逐游戏从教学楼的走廊一直延续到大门口，不料他们的嬉笑打闹被门外一双不太友善的目光捕捉到了。

"Oye!Tu!"

一个蛮横的声音打破了他们之间的轻松气氛。

两人循声望去，只见一个陌生的年轻女子径直朝他们走来。她看上去25岁左右，容姿端丽、打扮得体。Letizia和Pedro满脸疑惑，不等他们当中任何一人开口，那个女人率先发问:

"你就是Letizia吧。"她指着Letizia，语气充满了不屑。

"是我。请问您找我有什么事?"Letizia保持着基本礼仪。

"看来是个懂礼貌的姑娘嘛，那我就直说了: 我是你们老师Alonso的正牌女友，所以，我劝你马上从他身边离开。不然，明天全校都会知道你们的光辉事迹。"

Letizia不卑不亢地回应道:"作为正牌女友，您没有考虑过这也会影响到他的前途吗?难怪Alonso会变心，您好像不是为他着想呢。"

那位女士嘲讽道:"嚯!好一个伶牙俐齿的小狐狸精，勾引别人男友还有理了!"她又瞟了一眼一旁的Pedro，继续道，"居然还是脚踏两只船，真够浪的。看来我得好好教你怎么做人。"说话间，她扬起了手臂，眼看巴掌就要落在Letizia的脸上。

然而，掌掴的动作却停滞了下来，因为一只有力的右手闪电般地抓住了她的手腕，阻止了这记甩向Letizia的耳光。

国家队U21篮球队的人才基地Estudiantes队的主力不是浪得虚名。

Pedro实在忍无可忍，几乎要吼了出来:"Señorita，请注意您的措辞。对未成年人动手可没有好结果。"他努力控制着自己不爆粗，右手还死死地扣着她的手腕。

女人甩开了他的手，转向他又是一阵讥讽:"哇~白马王子拯救误入歧途的美丽公主，多么感人的童话故事啊!小伙子，管好自己的女朋友，别再让她去勾引其他人。"

"真是够了!"Letizia喊道，声音隐约带着哭腔，试图结束这场争吵。

"谁能告诉我这里发生了什么事?"另一个声音从不远处传来，众人望去，只见Alonso风风火火地赶来，他严肃地质问陌生女人:"你在这儿干什么?"

年轻女人转向Alonso，二话不说就送了他一记响亮的耳光，吓得旁边的Pedro和Letizia一抖。随后，她冷笑道:"来会会你的小情人呀。不过，她好像厌倦了你呢，Alonso。你就是个可悲的懦夫。"

Alonso顿时哑口无言，更麻烦的是，已经零零星星地有学生向他们这边靠近，试图看热闹。Letizia背过身，暗地里抹着扑簌而下的眼泪。Pedro利用身高优势将她严严实实地挡在身后，不让任何人看到她脆弱的一面。

"你们没事吧，"Alonso拿出师长对学生的关心，忙辩解道:"Letizia，你听我解释，我和她已经没有关系..."

"谢谢您的关心，Don Alonso，"Pedro微笑着打断了他，脸色无比阴沉，"我想她现在最不需要的就是您的解释... 哎，Leti!"

Letizia哭着跑开了，她想赶紧远离这片修罗场，在别人看不见的地方大哭一场。如果看到地缝，她恨不得立刻钻进去。

"Joder~"Pedro瞪了一眼Alonso，随即冲出校门去追Letizia。

校园外的街道边。

"Leti，等一下!"Pedro追上了Letizia，他伸出手臂，想要搭上她的肩，却听到她微弱的啜泣声："Pedro，别跟过来。我不想让你看到这样的我。"

"好。"他的动作停了下来。相识两年多，这是他第一次看到她哭，而哭得又那么伤心，让他心疼却有些不知所措。

"如果你不介意有个依靠的话...我就在这里。"他的声音温柔如水。

然而Letizia哭得更厉害了，阵阵抽泣声如细长的鞭子抽打在他的心坎，让他再也无法忍受。Pedro索性一步跨到她面前，一把将那梨花带雨的人儿揽进怀中。她没有抗拒，把脸埋进他略显单薄却又坚实的胸膛；他的手掌轻轻地摩挲着她那柔顺的褐发，任凭泪水沾湿自己的衣襟。

哭吧，哭出来吧，全部都发泄出来就好了。我就在你身边。

过了一会儿，Letizia的情绪缓和了过来，当看到Pedro的衬衫的胸口处湿了一片时，她猛然挣脱了他的怀抱。

"对不起，把你的衣服弄脏了..."Letizia连忙道歉，脸颊微微泛红。

"没事，白衬衫我有好几件呢。走，我送你去地铁站。"Pedro丝毫不介意。

"嗯，走吧。"

两人并排走在这条已经走过无数遍的路上，很快便看到了菱形的地铁站标志。

Letizia忽然停住了脚步，她叫住Pedro，说："Pedro，你能陪我说会儿话吗?"

Pedro欣然应允，两人找了地铁站入口处边上的一条长椅坐下。

"谢谢你刚才维护我，过后还安慰我...如果你不在，我不知道我会做出什么来。"

Letizia真诚地注视着Pedro的眼睛。

"这么正式干吗，咱俩谁跟谁呀，用得着谢么。"Pedro倒是爽快，他接着说道，语气明显认真了起来，"但是，我没想到你这么聪明的女孩子会被一个木讷的文学老师蒙在鼓里。"

"拜托，Pedro，他是我们的老师，最起码的尊重不能丢。"Letizia略显不快。

"你还护着他?"Pedro冷笑，"刚才我忍着没有当面骂他已经算是最大的尊重了。Leti，做人不要太单纯。"

"你怎么了，Pedro?好好地生什么气?...难道，你怀疑我明知道Alonso有女朋友还和他交往?"她的声音显得有些凄凉。

"我可没这么说。"

"那是什么意思?如果连你都不相信我，我不知道还有谁会站在我这一边。"她的鼻子有些发酸。

"说什么傻话呢，我当然相信你。我生气的是他欺骗了你，从而把你卷入他们的感情纷争这个事实。我要是你就绝不会原谅他!"他的脸色又暗了下来。

"没错，他是犯了错。可是为什么你对他突然有那么大的意见?之前你不是很欣赏他吗?"

"Porque te quiero! Joder!"Pedro的声音提高了八度，却饱含真挚。

Letizia整个人都怔住了，心跳也随之急速加快。她一时不知如何作答，Pedro接着说了下去：

"我爱你，Letizia。正因为如此，我才那么生气。我不愿看到任何人伤害你，那比我自己受伤还痛苦。另外，我不能眼睁睁地看着你误入歧途... 就算你走上歧途，我也要把你拽回来。"

Letizia的脸红到了耳根，内心无法平静——Pedro刚才对她表白了，而且明显是区别于朋友之间的那种喜欢。天哪，难道他喜欢她很久了吗?为什么他之前从来没有说过?假如真是这样，那当他知道她和Alonso在一起时该有多难受?想到这里，Letizia不禁有些内疚。

"Pedro，为什么...你从来都没有说过?"半晌，Letizia才挤出来这句话。她不知道该如何回应他，因为她弄不清自己对他是什么感情。自从熟络以来，他们有时像一对好哥们，有时甚至比一些真正的情侣还亲密无间，却从来没有向对方表明过心迹。这期间，两人默契地维持着这层说不清道不明的平衡，小心翼翼地保护着友谊和爱情之间的窗户纸。而就在刚才，Pedro打破了这层窗户纸，让她措手不及。

既然捅破了那就继续开门见山吧。

Pedro答道："因为...我害怕失去你，Leti。我怕那样的话我们连朋友都做不成。不知道从什么时候起，每当你不在我身边时，我总有一种心里空荡荡的感觉。得知你和Alonso的关系后，我确实嫉妒了。但是，理智告诉我必须尊重你选择的自由，如果那是你的真心。你可以对我有所隐瞒，但是，可不要欺骗自己的心。"

他的最后一句话直中她内心深处最柔软的地方，让她不得不开始审视自己。她喜欢Pedro吗?是的。可是她从未认真思考过是哪一种喜欢，只是这大半年里，他们不再像以前那么频繁地见面，这使她颇不习惯。她和Alonso约会时，脑海里竟会频频出现那个少年的身影。没有他的日子，虽然不至于空虚，但是常常会感到些许寂寞。现在，他的坦白让她宽心了许多，甚至莫名产生了一丝欣喜。

"其实，我也不知道怎么的，就像你刚才说的那样——这一年，每次你不在的时候，我都感觉少了点什么。即使有Alonso陪着，我也常常想象着，如果是你在，会是什么样呢..."她伸手握住他的手，继续说道，"我很担心，Alonso和我的事一旦在学校传开，同学们会怎么看我?我会不会被迫转校?甚至被开除?我好害怕，Pedro，我害怕和你分开，也害怕失去你。话说回来，我手上还有堆成山的趣闻没和你分享呢..."

Pedro回握住她的手，从长椅上站了起来，顺便把Letizia也拉起来。他认真地注视着那双清亮的深灰色眸子说道："趣闻也好，时事也好，哪怕是鸡毛蒜皮的小事，你有整个暑假，哦不，以后的任何一天，你都可以和我分享。从今天起，我不会再掩饰，也不会把你推到别人的怀抱里。"少年的声音温柔如纱，语气却坚定如铁。

少女正欲回应，却被一对柔软的唇瓣堵住了嘴。她开始有些惊讶，但立刻就被感动和喜悦所代替。他的体温如同一股暖流，从她的唇流遍全身，温暖着她的心田。她微微踮起脚，以同样的温柔回馈那股暖流。

如果当时有人带了相机，那么记录下的就是：明媚的夏日午后，在郁郁葱葱的一排排绿树的映衬下，美丽的少女和英俊的少年深情拥吻，这种文艺电影里才会出现的场景真实地上演在马德里一处不起眼的街道拐角，惹得一部分行人纷纷回头——

"Bravo!"几个年轻人起哄。

"现在的高中生已经这么开放了吗?"一对中年夫妻经过，丈夫感叹道。

"你懂什么!这叫浪漫。你呀，连高中生都不如。"妻子用胳膊肘捅了捅他。

"他们好像是我们学校的诶!"一队高中女生经过。

"真羡慕啊，我何时才能脱单...?"其中一个女生哀叹。

"他们好般配哦~"另一个女生一双星星眼望着那对璧人。

欲知后事，且见少女满面潮红地向少年匆匆道别，随后一头钻进了地铁站。少年的脸上也泛着红晕，完美的笑靥如阳光般灿烂。他看着她的背影消失在地下的大门后才转身离开。

那天夜晚，Letizia失眠了。自从她向他道别后，那个吻就占据着她的脑海，怎么也挥之不去。

31年后，贵为一国王后的Letizia回忆起那个下午时，笑容依旧那么甜蜜。命运弄人，记忆中的少年虽然最终没有和她在一起，但是他成了这个国家的首相，以另一种方式与她相聚于权力顶端。

她将这份宝贵的美好记忆深埋于心底，合上了双眼。明日又是一轮视频会议，可不能放人家鸽子。


	4. El Plan Sánchez-Ortiz (Sánchez-Ortiz计划)

另一边，Moncloa的主人同样夜不能寐。

这是Pedro独自一人度过的第七夜。虽然这一周以来，他每天下午都会抽时间与妻子Begoña和女儿们视频；但是，当夜深时，孤寂感却总能爬上心头。而Letizia出其不意的视频通话对他来说就像久旱逢甘霖，这一夜，他不再感到孤单。

躺在Moncloa住宅区第四间卧室的单人床上，Pedro还在回味刚才的对话——尤其是，他再次向她表白了，她也很快回应了他，这令他感到欣慰。至少，他们心中还有彼此，这就足够了。Pedro出神地仰望着天花板，脑海里渐渐地浮现出31年前那个初夏的晚上——

表白使人浑身畅快，初吻更是甜到心底里。Pedro在回家路上还哼起了小曲儿，开心得几乎边走边跳起来。今天是值得纪念的日子，他发誓要永生铭记。

一回到家，一阵悠扬的电子琴声飘来，给Pedro的好心情又添了一份色彩。那是他的弟弟David，一个十足的古典乐爱好者，未来的音乐天才。Schubert的这首小夜曲D957轻柔而婉转，皎洁的月光、夜莺的歌唱、恋人之间互抒胸臆... Pedro听得如痴如醉，仿佛身临其境。

"Bravo!"曲毕，他作为唯一的"观众"为弟弟鼓掌喝彩。

"真稀奇啊，Pedro，在家里还给我鼓掌。"David转向坐在旁边沙发上的Pedro。

"因为你弹得好呀~说真的，你应该报名参加国际级的钢琴比赛，不然就可惜了。"Pedro笑着回答。

David看着哥哥一脸谜之微笑，便猜出他绝不仅仅是表扬自己。

"哥，看你都笑成一朵花了，什么好事儿这么高兴啊~"他停顿了一下，调皮一笑，"难道是哪个姑娘对你芳心暗许了?"

Pedro顿时心跳加快，忙做出噤声的动作。

"哈哈，果然!她是谁?我认识吗?"David得意地问道。

"保密。"

"Pedro，别瞒了。从小到大，来过我们家的女孩子一只手都能数出来。"David双手交叉在胸前，这是他为数不多能在Pedro面前占上风的机会。虽然他才14岁，但是对恋爱方面的事已略知一二。

"好吧，我告诉你，你可千万别告诉别人，尤其不要让爸妈知道。"

Pedro凑近David，对他耳语了几句。David听后一脸恍然大悟，写着:'我就知道!'

"所以呢，你们到哪一步了? 表白、接吻、还是更进一步了?"David的八卦心熊熊燃烧起来。

"David，你这小脑瓜整天想啥呢?我们还不是那种关系。"Pedro轻拍弟弟的头，故作严厉的兄长状，"记住:千万别告诉爸妈，不然这个暑假的奥地利夏令营你就别想去了。"

"嘿嘿，我去不去得了夏令营还得爸妈说了算，你管不着我~"David咧嘴一笑，"放心吧，Pedro，我保证不会告诉爸妈的。"

"这才是乖孩子。"Pedro轻轻地揉了揉弟弟的卷发。

不过，初吻的甜蜜很快就被现实的危机感冲淡，因为Letizia和Alonso的事很有可能曝光，而这可能导致她被开除。或者，往好的方面想，她有可能被迫转学。Pedro无法眼睁睁地看着Letizia离开，他必须想尽所有办法留住她，守护他的爱情。他盘算了所有可能的情形——比如Alonso的女友可能是虚张声势，没有到处说，这事儿就此打住；比如刚才有学生目睹了全过程，然后谣言四起；比如Letizia的家人是否知情；最坏的情况就是学校管理层得知此事，那么Letizia就凶多吉少了... 想到这里，Pedro快要把头发揉得一团糟，作业都写不下去了。

总算完成了作业，Pedro迫不及待地想和Letizia商量对策。他相信，聪明如她，他刚才设想过的各种情形，她应该也考虑过了。于是，他拨通了她家的电话号码。

"喂?"是Letizia的声音。

"是我。怎么样啊，Leti?我敢打赌，从今天下午你向我道别后到此时此刻，你一直在回味我们的初吻。"Pedro调皮一笑。

"拜托，Pedro，如果没有那之前的那些破事，那么确实如你所说..."Letizia涨红了脸，立马转换话题，"直说吧，你给我打电话就是为了商量这件事。只有发生重要的事，你才会打电话。"

"Exacto. 我刚才设想了一下接下来可能出现的各种情况，我想你应该也考虑过了吧。"

"嗯，我们不能寄希望于Alonso的女友只是虚张声势，必须做好最坏的打算。当时可能有学生目睹了全过程。"Letizia开始了分析。

"而且我们先离开了现场，谁也不知道接下来发生了什么。Alonso是否能堵住他女友的嘴；她手上是否有你和Alonso交往的证据，比如照片什么的。我们都不知道。"Pedro接着她的话茬。

"就算没有证据，风言风语同样是可怕的。一般人不可能接受师生恋。若是校方知道了这件事，Alonso和我当中至少有一个人要离开这所学校。"Letizia异常冷静地分析着。

"那个人不会是你。"Pedro坚定地回应，"我会尽一切所能让你在Ramiro de Maeztu完成高中学业。"

Letizia听后有些感动，这个少年对她是一片真心，然而他也只是一个高中生啊。

"可是，Pedro，你和我一样，都只是高中生而已..."

"这我自有办法，你就不用太操心了。"Pedro向她打包票，然而他不敢保证能够百分百成功。

Pedro的父亲老Pedro Sánchez任职于中央政府，他的直属上司就是部长级的人物，而且他与执政党的许多议员熟识。这几年，每个月都有各式各样的政客来家里做客，弄得他都有点烦了。

他已经想好了——说动他的父亲，让他通过政界的人脉向学校的管理层施压，对Letizia网开一面。对于那些擅长颠倒黑白、粉饰太平的政客们来说，掩盖一桩普通人之间的"师生恋"简直易如反掌。

"倒是你，Leti，你想好怎么对付谣言了吗?还有，Alonso那边你打算怎么办?"

"我会和Alonso撇清关系、和平分手；至于谣言嘛...可能需要你帮忙。"

"没问题，说说你的计划吧。"

"首先，我们的关系不需要再掩饰了。Pedro，让我们正式在一起吧。"她几乎惊讶于自己的直白。

电话那头的Pedro更是喜出望外，他心爱的女孩刚刚向他正式提出交往。

"乐意之至。"他郑重答应。

"其次，明天我去找Alonso的时候，希望你也在场。我们需要瞒过的是其他学生和学校管理层；而对他，我们应该诚实。Alonso不会蠢到自己把这事儿捅到上面去，那样对他没有好处。"

"你这么信任他?!"Pedro心里有些不舒服，经过下午的那场风波，他对Alonso的好感大打折扣。

"他虽然话少，但是一点都不傻。而且，我是未成年人，就算闹到打官司，我也是有利的一方。"Letizia平静地解释道。

"好吧。我们最应该担心的并不是他，而是他女友和学校领导。"

"他女友一上来就认出了我，说明她见过我，"她继续分析，"她很有可能跟踪过他和我的约会，而且不止一次。况且，我没有和Alonso拍过合影。"

"假如她跟踪你们时带了相机的话，那就麻烦了。"

Letizia倒吸了一口凉气，成年人的世界果然险恶。她深吸一口气，说道："无论如何，我和Alonso的关系是不存在的。万一对方有证据，那么我们要及时让证据消失。Pedro，我们这是与时间赛跑。"

"看来我们要制定一个作战计划了。"Pedro连忙准备纸笔。

"没错。但愿情况不会糟到我们需要用上它。"Letizia同意。

两人讨论起了他们的"作战计划"，推演着可能发生的各种状况。不知不觉，他们已经煲了一个小时的电话粥。

"这样应该没问题了。"他放下了纸笔。

"嗯，只要不出意外。"她再次检查了一遍他们的"作战计划书"。

"对了，Leti，明早8点我们在地铁站会合吧。不然，咱们一前一后隔得太远进校门的话，谁还相信我们是一对呀。"

"哈哈，说得有道理。那么，明天见。"

"明天见，别迟到了。"

两人默契地同时挂了电话。

之后，Pedro找到父亲，向他一五一十地说明了自己的请求。当然，他只是说帮助一个朋友，并没有提及Letizia的名字。

"Hmmm...una amiga. 儿子，你喜欢她吧。"阅历丰富的老Pedro一眼洞察到了儿子的内心世界。

Pedro没有否认，权当默认。在父母面前，他很难隐藏自己的心理活动。

"哇!我们的Pedrito有女朋友啦!这是什么时候的事儿?她是谁?是我们认识的人吗?"母亲Magdalena路过，恰巧听到了父子俩的一部分对话，非常激动，"难道，你刚才就是和她讲了一个小时的电话吗?"

Pedro只好向父母承认，他的"朋友"在学校遇到了一点麻烦，打电话也是为了商量这事儿。至于Letizia的名字，他并未提及。

"好，这个忙我可以帮。但是你不能对外人透露一个字。"父亲答应了Pedro的请求。

"Gracias, papá."

"儿子啊，到时候别忘了请她来我们家做客哦。"母亲补充了一句。

"那是自然!"少年对父母抛了个媚眼，回了自己房间。

是夜，Pedro在甜蜜的粉红泡泡里辗转反侧，久久无法入眠。


	5. Un paso adelante (更进一步)

次日早晨，Letizia和Pedro准时在地铁站会合。自那天起，两人并排而行时开始手牵手，就差像湖面上的天鹅那样摆心形了。

一踏进校园，这对刚从朋友蜕变为恋人的少男少女就吸引了不少人的目光。虽然这所学校不乏出双入对的情侣，但是没有哪一对像他们那样耀眼夺目。

"啊，那不是Estudiantes队的头号帅哥Pedro吗?他真的有女朋友了...唉，我的男神就这样有主了，想哭..."不远处一位长相甜美的女生经过，略显失望。

"我也是，'新闻女王'Letizia是我的理想型呢，唉..."旁边一位男生同样叹了口气。

"原来Pedro和Letizia真的是一对呢!"、"这俩人配一脸啊!"、"希望他们幸福。"...

从校门口到教学楼，这样的话语一直在他们耳边飘荡；其中也掺杂了众多女孩的悲鸣和男孩的哀叹。

很好。

就是要这种反应。

两位当事人相视一笑。至少，他们没有听到怀疑Letizia师生恋的杂音。

两人手牵手走向教学楼，Pedro坚持要送Letizia到她的教室门口，理由是让他们俩的情侣身份在她全班同学面前更有说服力。

于是Letizia在全班同学惊艳的起哄声中红着脸落座。

"Qué cabrón eres, Pedro (Pedro, 你真够坏的)."她暗自发了句牢骚，心里却甜得像掉进了蜜罐子。

上午的课平稳度过，没有人提到Alonso，只有学生之间的八卦，其中最热门的话题当属篮球队第一帅哥和新闻女王的恋情。一部分迷妹迷弟因而心碎，但更多的人选择默默支持这对璧人，包括一些老师也在为他们祝福。课间，两人的远距离"暗送秋波"甚至惹得周围人一阵惊呼。

按照Pedro和Letizia的计划，如果平稳度过这一天，放学后，他会陪她去找Alonso，彻底给这段'师生恋'画上句号。然而，就在离放学还有不到一个小时的时候，有人敲响了Letizia所在班级教室的门。

"Ortiz，是找你的。"正在讲课的老师看向Letizia。

Letizia来到门口，得知是校长叫她去办公室。她开始有些吃惊，却很快冷静了下来，自信地走在前往校长办公室的走廊上。

没过一会儿，Pedro的班上也有人敲门。

"Sánchez，有人找你。"老师看向Pedro。

Pedro出了教室，来人小声告诉他有人在校门口等他。

会是谁呢?

Pedro并未迟疑片刻，他很快来到校门口，见到的却是一张陌生的面孔。那是一位不超过三十岁的年轻人，相貌端正，一双清澈的蓝眼睛格外引人注目。

"请问是您找我吗?"Pedro礼貌地问道。

"是的，你就是Sánchez先生的儿子Pedro对吧。"那人回答。

"是我。"

年轻人从斜挎包里拿出一个牛皮信封，递给Pedro，低声说:"这是你要的东西，检查一下看有没有问题。"

Pedro打开信封，往里瞟了一眼，便不愿再看下去。里面的内容显然令他不舒服。

"没错，就是这个。谢谢了，呃...您叫什么?"

"José Luis。"

Pedro再次向他道谢，旋即返回教室继续上课。至于那个信封，他小心翼翼地避开所有人的视线，将它装进了书包。

校长室里。

Letizia与校长面对面而坐，完全不露怯。

校长开门见山说道:"Ortiz，这次找你来的原因我就直说了吧。昨天有人告诉我说你和文学老师Alonso有着超越师生情的亲密关系。我已经和Alonso谈过了，他说他只是对你一厢情愿。现在我想听听你对此有何想法。"

Letizia面不改色地应答道:"Don Alonso无论对我有何种情感，那是他的自由。只要不侵犯我的权利，那么我也无法对他横加指责。另外，我已经有喜欢的人了，对于Don Alonso的感情，我只能婉拒了。"

"哦?为什么我听说你和他所谓的亲密关系已经持续了相当长的一段时间?Ortiz，我希望这只是谣言。"校长委婉地想打破砂锅问到底。

"没有证据的支持，谣言只能是谣言。"Letizia以理服人。

一阵敲门声响起。

"请进。"

来人是Alonso的女友，她大概已经听到了Letizia刚才与校长的对话，冷冷道:"等你看了证据还有什么好说的。"

校长做出'请'的手势，说:"那就让我们看看吧。Ortiz，你不介意吧?"

"No."Letizia虽然嘴上说不介意，实际上心已经提到了嗓子眼。昨日的激烈交锋仍历历在目，而此时此刻的她并不敢肯定Pedro真能一个人摆平这一切，虽然她信任他。

校长打开信封，拿出里面的照片翻看着，渐渐地皱起了眉头。

"Señorita，我不知道您对我校到底有什么意见，但是我劝您别再用这种无聊的把戏来损害我校教师和学生的名誉。若再这样下去，我完全可以起诉您。"他拿着照片，严肃地发出警告。仔细一看，无非是几张普通的风景照罢了。

Alonso的女友一脸百思不得其解，仿佛在说'怎么会这样?!出门前明明确认了那就是Alonso和Letizia在公园里约会的照片呀。'

"好了，如果没有别的事就请回吧。"校长下了逐客令。

待她走后，校长略带歉意地对Letizia说:"对不起，Ortiz，误会了你还耽误了你上课。希望你别受影响，好好准备期末考试。"

"没事，误会澄清了就好，谢谢您的关心。那么，我回去上课了。"Letizia彬彬有礼地告辞。

回到教室，继续上课。然而她的心思已经飘到了接下来与Alonso分手的场景里。

终于下课了，Letizia迫不及待地冲出教室，与Pedro在走廊碰头，一同前去Alonso的办公室。

不过是几个小时的分别，两人似乎已经想念对方了。所以，当Letizia在放学的人群中看到那个熟悉的修长身影时，她不由分说直接奔了过去，一头扑进他的怀里。

"怎么了Leti?这才过多久就想我了?"Pedro把Letizia拥在怀中，轻抚她的后背。

"Pedro，你不知道刚才有多紧张...当她给校长看那些照片的时候，我吓得心都要跳出来了。现在想想都后怕。"她依偎在他胸前不愿离开。

他轻吻她的额头，安慰道:"没事了，我都打点好了，咱们已经完成了最难的任务。现在是时候去结束这一切了。"

"嗯，走吧。"她牵起他的手，往Alonso的办公室走去。

按照事先说好的计划，Letizia先进办公室，向她的文学老师提出分手；然后'请'出守候在门口的Pedro，向Alonso证明她已有喜欢的人。按理说，Alonso这一关最容易攻克，因为他在学生中间就是个完全没有架子的好好先生。

进门前，Letizia和Pedro相视一笑，胸有成竹地踏进办公室。

然而，说服Alonso的过程比她想象得要曲折一些。

当Letizia进门后，Alonso对她说的第一句话是:"Letizia，我已经和她分手了。让我们重归于好吧。"

她怔住了，一时不知如何回答。而门外的Pedro听得一清二楚，他靠在墙上，暗自攥紧了拳头。

"呃...Don Alonso，我不是来说这件事的，"Letizia挑明了态度，"我是说，我们结束这段关系吧。您还是我的老师，我是您的学生。"

'Don Alonso'、'您'这两个生疏的称呼，她上一次在他面前使用还是一年前的事了。

Alonso仍不放弃:"没关系的...如果你是担心违反校规的话，我可以理解。Letizia，我会等你毕业，等你成年，那时候就没有那么多金科玉律来束缚我们了。到时候，我是属于你一个人的。"

这个男人说话还是这么文绉绉的，让人感觉下一秒就要吟诵Lorca的情诗直抒胸臆了。若是一年前的Letizia，定会为他着迷。

不过，一年后的Letizia可不会轻易着他的道，她的心已属于Pedro。而一门之隔的Pedro正努力抑制着自己冲进办公室的冲动。

"确实，我毕业后就不会被这些条条框框所束缚，可是，我不能自欺欺人。Don Alonso，我确实喜欢过您，但那更多的是学生对老师的崇拜。如今，我的心已另有所属，相信您猜得到是谁。所以，很抱歉我不能如您所愿。"

话音刚落，敲门声响起。不用说就能猜到是谁。

"请进。"

Pedro推门进入办公室，和Letizia并肩站在一起，看起来般配极了。

"果然是你，Pedro,"Alonso叹了口气，"当初你们第一次一起来办公室找我时，我就觉得你俩是一对，结果你们齐声否认。"

"不错，我们的确有些迟钝了。然而，Letizia的选择，我只能尊重。强扭的瓜是不甜的，不是吗?嗯?Don Alonso." Pedro保持着基本礼仪，然而他实际想说的是'别再纠缠她了。'

Alonso还在犹豫，Letizia开口了:"Don Alonso，我之所以来找您，就是不想对您有所隐瞒。如果当初您没有对我有所隐瞒的话，也许就不会到今天这个地步..."要说她不受伤，那是不可能的。

"Letizia，其实，自从认识你一个月之后，我就喜欢上你了。这不是谎言，你对我来说早已不仅仅是学生...当然，我尊重你的想法。无论你是否有意，我保证，我的心意不会变。" Alonso并没有气馁的意思。

"拜托，Alonso，这可不是能随随便便就能保证的事。"Letizia无奈，她一点也不喜欢这种保证、发誓之类的话。

"好吧。既然你心意已定，那我就不横加阻拦了。只希望你别忘了你们的文学老师。"

经历了这种事，还有谁会忘记吗? Pedro内心暗讽。

"当然不会，您是个好老师。对吧，Pedro?"Letizia斜眼看向他。

"毫无疑问。"Pedro微笑着，意味深长。

随后，两人向Alonso告辞，手牵手，肩并肩，加入放学的队伍中。

告别上一段感情，Letizia整个人都轻松了许多，心情好得边走边哼起歌来。一点也看不出期末考试临近的紧张感。

"Pedro，你是怎么换掉她的照片的?你不会是在走廊上假装撞了她然后趁她捡东西时调包的吧。"她用胳膊肘轻轻捅了他一下。

"没错，不过撞她的不是我，而是一个朋友。我可没时间在走廊上守株待兔。"他轻描淡写地答道。

"哈哈，你那个朋友有两下子嘛，跟间谍似的~"Letizia笑了笑，"话说回来，我们今天的计划也有点间谍的意味了。若是咱们生在内战时期，应该是共和派地下组织的最佳'犯罪'拍档，就像Bonnie和Clyde一样。"

"准确地说，应该是改邪归正的Bonnie和Clyde。不管怎么说，我们会是战无不胜的。"他冲她抛了一个媚眼。

"对了Pedro，那几张照片你打算怎么处理?"她忽然想到了这个问题。

提到那几张照片，Pedro心里又不舒服了，他恨不得立马销毁它们。

"老实说，刚看到照片时，如果我身上有打火机的话，我会立刻把它们烧个干净。但是我觉得，还是征求一下你的意见比较好。"

原来男孩子的嫉妒心还是有点可怕的。

"能把照片给我吗?我要把它们收起来压箱底，也算是个纪念。"

"师生恋外加插足他人的关系，有什么好纪念的。"他的脸色逐渐转阴。

"就觉得烧掉了挺可惜的...好歹让我看看照片拍得好不好吧。"她依然坚持。

Pedro无奈，从书包里拿出信封递给Letizia，说:"拿去吧，千万不要让其他人看到了。"

Letizia把信封装进自己的书包，不经意间瞟到了Pedro的表情。只见他眉头紧锁，嘴也微微撅了起来，放在这张清秀的面庞上，直教她看得忍俊不禁。

"Pedro，你知不知道你吃醋的样子好可爱啊...哈哈!"

"是吗?那我也想看看你吃醋的样子，说不定比我更可爱。"他反过来调侃到。

她立刻明白了这话的含义，便伸手去捶他，却被他机敏地躲过。等到她反应过来，他已经跑开了。

"站住!别跑啊你~"又是他们俩的常规追逐游戏，没一会儿便以她从背后抱住他不松手而告终。

"好好好...我认输。那照片你想怎么处理都行。"Pedro笑着"求饶"。

然而Letizia并没有松手的意思，她靠在他的后背上，轻声唤他:

"Pedro."

"嗯?"

"暑假陪我回一趟Oviedo吧。"她从他的后颈处探出半个脑袋。

他简直怀疑自己幻听了。Oviedo是她的家乡，这么做无疑是要把他介绍给故乡的亲朋好友了，这是他从来没有想过的。

"真的?"

"骗你我被雷劈。"

Pedro从Letizia的臂弯里挣脱出来，正面对着她说道:"我带你玩遍了马德里，现在轮到你好好带我转转了。"

"保证不让你失望。"Letizia回给他一个媚眼。

很快，他们又到了地铁站，虽然只是各回各家，还是有点依依不舍呢。

两人约好了这个周末去火车站买票。如果不提前定好，撞上大学生的返乡高峰期就不容易买到了。

最后，这对少年情侣以一个蜻蜓点水般的吻别结束了学校的一天，又羡煞不少路人。

然而，Pedro从来都不知道，那一天，当Letizia回到家里，她做的第一件事就是把那几张偷拍的照片剪成了碎片。

三十年后，站上一国权力巅峰的Pedro常常会忆起少年时代那些泛着粉红色的日子，以及那位总会陪他一起学习、一起玩闹、一起探索这个世界的少女。他们之间不曾有过山盟海誓，只有一个个游戏般的约定。将近两年前，他用一记不信任案登上首相宝座，完成了他和她之间最不可能实现的那个约定。至此，他们已经两不相欠，没有在一起又何妨?

Pedro在美好的少时回忆中渐渐进入梦乡。明早还有科学界专家组的视频会议，可不能起晚了。


	6. La última llamada de la cuarentena (隔离期最后的视频通话)

结束了一下午的唇枪舌战后，Pedro照例和家人们在线上嘘寒问暖——Begoña看气色似乎已经恢复健康；大女儿Ainhoa表示想念篮球场了；小女儿Carlota抱怨最近的数学题好难... 接着，母亲Magdalena的电话打了进来——还是和往常一样唠叨，声音虽然有些沙哑，但是精神饱满。

对于Pedro来说，全国紧急状态以来，每天的快乐时光全部浓缩在这一个小时的通话中了，而快乐的时光往往都是短暂的。晚饭后，他还得整理一天的工作，向Felipe汇报今天的视频峰会成果，并准备明天的各种会议。

处理完手头的公务，离半夜也不远了。Pedro本打算和几位从小到大的朋友聊一会儿，手机屏幕上的日期莫名地引起了他的注意:

26 de marzo, 2020 

等一下，

今天是26日，距离Irene她们确诊已经过了14天。随后，王室一家都做了检测，结果是阴性。但是，为了保险起见，与Irene有过近距离接触的人都自我隔离了起来，其中就包括她。那么...

今天是她自我隔离的最后一天!

Pedro立马把手机置于一边，打开了电脑的Skype。

但愿她还没休息。

快接呀~ Pedro在屏幕前紧张地双手合十作祷告状。

将近一分钟的等待简直是度秒如年，好在他没有等太久。

看到那张心心念念的秀美脸庞终于出现在了屏幕上，Pedro的嘴角勾起了一道美妙的弧线。

"晚上好啊，首相先生，这个时间有什么需要向我通报的吗?"Letizia翘着二郎腿坐在转椅上，左手轻托下颌，尽管她身着居家服，依然女王风范尽显。王后、女王，似乎没有什么区别。

"晚上好，王后陛下。如果您不介意的话，我就从今天的G20峰会的成果说起；之后是欧盟视频峰会的总结。首先..."Pedro一本正经地扮演着政府首脑的角色。

"好了，Pedro，这么认真干吗?到时候我会问Felipe的，你不是向他汇报过了吗。"她笑着打断他，往书桌前凑近了一些。

"这么快就不耐烦了呀，想当初我可是成天不厌其烦地听某人高谈阔论呢: 什么肯尼迪遇刺案的阴谋论啦、里根和撒切尔夫人的关系啦、拆除柏林墙啦...怎么反过来你就没有耐心听我汇报工作啦?这可不公平哦。"他双手抱在胸前回敬道。

"啊哈，我记得当初你可是听得津津有味呢，简直比我还热心。咱俩时不时还为一项议题吵起来。"她可不甘示弱。

"行了，你到底要不要听我讲?"Pedro装作不耐烦的样子。

"别说，我正打算找你Skype呢，你就打来了。说吧。"

Pedro概括了一下两场峰会上的重点，他向她陈述了西班牙的提议和其他各国的反应，特别强调了欧盟峰会上的针锋相对。

"到头来还是钱的问题。"西班牙王后一针见血地指出来。

"没错。G20那边除了美国都没什么可担心的，关键是欧盟这里...有些国家不愿接受西班牙和意大利的提议，仍旧搬出以前的那一套。拜托，还想让我们削减公共开支吗?!"首相的语气有些激动，他抓起边上的杯子猛灌了一口水。

"冷静点，Pedro. 我想还是有商量的余地的。毕竟，法国站在我们这一边，一定要把握好了。"她宽慰道。

"那是自然。过几天Charles还要把我们几个叫去开个小会，到时候又要吵一架了。"

"那就再加把劲儿吧，首相先生。法国那边的话，赶明儿我和Brigitte打个电话提一下这事儿。"Letizia在他面前握拳。

"真是太感谢了，王后陛下。"Pedro自信地笑道。

这个人的笑容还是那么有感染力啊，Letizia暗自思忖着。真希望这一切快点过去，他就能笑口常开了。

"怎么了，Leti?想什么呢?"面对Letizia短暂的沉默，Pedro开口问道。

"Pedro，你知道今年是什么的周年庆吗?"

"嗯...二战结束75周年?还是Franco去世45周年?"

"都不是，"她摇摇头，"再猜。"

"我知道了，今年是护士先驱南丁格尔诞辰200周年。"他自信满满地答道。

"没错，但我指的不是这个。告诉你吧，今年是我们的母校Ramiro de Maeztu成立80周年。"

"啊...瞧我这记性!"Pedro自嘲，"对了，我记得十年前70周年的时候，你还回去参观过一趟。当时你还是王妃呢。"

"这十年就好像弹指一挥间，转眼就到80周年庆了。可惜，这会儿不能好好庆祝..."Letizia感叹道。

她的无奈被他看在眼里，他转移了一下话题，说道:"Leti，你知道吗?其实...那天我也去了那里。"

Letizia望着Pedro，眼里写满了惊讶。虽然她表面上波澜不惊，心跳却加快了许多。

那天，她乘车离开时，偶然瞥见街边一个似曾相识的颀长身影。她来不及看清他的面孔，只能从车窗回望那人的背影——高大、修长，而又坚实，像极了现在正坐在屏幕另一头的那个男人。

"哦?是吗?真巧。"她努力使自己的表情更加自然，而他却注意到了这些细微的变化。

Pedro没有点破，而是继续刚才的话头："那天，我正好在那一片办事。经过我们学校附近时, 本想过去看看。结果校门口人头攒动，一群记者围着，什么也看不清。原来是王妃大驾光临了。"

"不好意思，妨碍到你回忆校园生活了~"Letizia作道歉状，"Pedro，你还记得你第一次带我逛马德里吗?那次也是一月底。"

"当然，外加你的妹妹们。老实说，第一次带三个女孩子出去玩还挺累的。"他半玩笑地吐槽。

"说得好像你比我们大很多一样，明明你也是个孩子。"她回怼。

"我比你大半岁，甚至可以当你的学长了。"他摆出事实。

"然而我还是提前入学了，硬是和你同级。别忘了我还是外地来的转校生。"她一脸得意。

"行吧，算你厉害。但是有一件事你还没向我道歉。"

"什么事?"

"二年级的春天，就是圣周假期的前几天，你非要让我带你去丽池公园的湖上划船。结果你在船上一个没站稳掉进了湖里，不仅如此，你把我也拉下了水。"他开始陈述她的"罪状"。

"拜托，我也不想掉下去呀，只是出于本能抓住了能抓的东西。谁知道那是你的手。"Letizia表示委屈。

"然后我发了三天的烧，一个星期都不能去打球。"

"生病的又不是你一个人，我也发烧了三天呢。再说了，一个星期不打球总比缺一个星期的课要强吧。幸好那会儿是圣周前夕。"

"不管了，反正是你造成的。"Pedro不依不饶的样子让Letizia忍俊不禁。

"好了，对不起啦。咱们聊点别的吧，别揪着一件小事不放了。"

"话说回来，你和Alonso老师还有联系吗?"不知为什么，他突然想到了曾经的情敌。

"嗯，偶尔会聊一下文学方面的话题。怎么了，还在吃30年前的醋?连Felipe都不介意我和他联系。"当年的师生恋风波的当事人之一倒是十分平静。

"谁吃醋了，他也是我的老师啊。其实，当初若没有他，咱俩现在可能早已是陌路人了。"Pedro承认，嫉妒归嫉妒，他从Alonso那里受益匪浅，而且不仅限于文学层面。

"Bueno, 命运这种东西，谁也说不好。兜兜转转这么多年，咱们居然在这么高的位置重逢。多神奇呀，不是吗?"人生就是这么奇妙。

他表示同意，接着说道："说到这个，我又想起我第一次去Zarzuela宫觐见Felipe的那天了。我们在会议室聊得正起劲时，你竟然毫无预兆地'闯'了进来。按理说，王后一般不出席这种会见的。是什么原因呢?"

Letizia淡定地答道:"当然是想认识一下新晋的社会党领导人了，你也知道我的立场和你们相近。再说，我又不是第一次打破规矩。"

"难道不是想我想得要命，连礼数都顾不上了?"他打趣她，就像多年前那样。互开玩笑是他们的常规相处方式。

她连忙否认:"别自作多情了，我也是听说社会党的新领袖是我的校友，才打算出来见一见的。谁知道居然是你。"

"真的一点都不想念我吗?白期待了半天~"

"也不是完全不想你了，我可是很念旧的。"她用这句回答搪塞了过去。

"这还差不多。"

Pedro，实际上我早就从新闻里得知你当选PSOE新任党首的消息了。为了见你，为了亲自确认你一切安好，打破一两条繁文缛节又如何?

这样的话，她自然不敢直截了当地告诉他。作为一国王后，她不能让这个国家的首相产生某种不切实际的想法。那样不仅会导致政局动荡，甚至可能动摇国家的根基。

两人又漫无边际的聊了一阵，从吐槽老师同学到生日聚会上的窘态；从排练经典戏剧到班级组织的野营；从模仿电视台记者采访到一同在卡尔德隆看马德里竞技的比赛；从一起参加游行到亲眼见到时任西班牙首相... 如果再给他们一天一夜的时间恐怕都数不完那些属于两个人的回忆。

"啊~今晚是自我隔离的最后一夜了，时间还过得挺快的。"Letizia略带倦意。

"恭喜你重获自由。真羡慕啊~"

"别担心，Begoña很快就能和你们重聚。"

他感到些许不舍，她的自我隔离期一结束，就不能再这样在夜里视频聊天了。

"是啊。幸运的是，我们都能和家人团聚。而许多人却连见亲人最后一面的机会都没有了..."想到成百上千的人永远失去了他们的亲人，他的神色黯淡下来。

她宽慰道:"谁说不是呢。逝者已去，生者就更应该积极向前看。生活还得继续，Pedro你也要继续带领这个国家前行。"

"谢谢你，Leti，这两天和我谈了这么多。有你陪我聊天，一个人的夜晚就不那么孤独了。"困意涌了上来，使得他的眼神有些慵懒，但目光仍然炯炯。

"我也要谢谢你。老实说，晚上一个人还挺寂寞的。"

"明晚你就不寂寞了。"

"没错!"Letizia洋洋得意，"如果你觉得无聊了就发个消息，我让Felipe找你聊。"

"王后陛下费心了。"他'恭敬'地向她致谢。

"那么，就不知多久以后的下次见了，首相先生。晚安!"

"晚安~"

隔空告别不能贴面礼了，那就来个飞吻吧。

王室别墅和Moncloa宫的夜晚无比宁静。

一夜好梦。


	7. Buenos días in the morning (一日之计在于晨)

次日早晨。

Letizia起得比往常还早。

她拉开窗帘，和煦的阳光照进宽敞的双人房。尽管清晨的马德里还有阵阵冷风拂过，但是她没有一丝寒意。从窗口放眼望去，目光所及之处均是一片葱茏。远离闹市的尘嚣，耳边只有动听的鸟鸣。冷冽的晨风夹杂着淡淡的花香飘入卧室，将春天的气息带进屋里，让屋子的主人浑身充满干劲。

Letizia的心情无比舒畅，不仅是拜春天的气息所赐。更重要的原因是，从今天起，她就能再次拥抱她的家人了。

晨练和洗漱完毕后，Letizia打开房间门，迎面而来的是一个再熟悉不过的高大身影，外加背后冒出来的两个金色的小脑袋。

"早上好啊，mi amor。"Felipe张开双臂。

"欢迎回来，妈妈。"Leonor和Sofia立在父亲的两旁，齐声唤道。

"Ay...cariño, 我的宝贝们。"Letizia一把将两个女儿拥入怀中。曾经抱在手上的两个小粉团子如今已经长成亭亭玉立的大姑娘了，尤其是Sofia，几乎可以和她平视。

她又扑进Felipe的怀里。仅仅分别两周，她已经想念这个对她来说全世界最安心的港湾了。

一旁的Sofia看到父母深情相拥，忍俊不禁："爸妈这样子让我想到了咱们学校高年级的那些情侣们，哈哈。"

"Sofia，相信我，十年之内，你也会像他们一样，和你的男朋友缠绵悱恻。"Leonor狡黠一笑。

"那可不好说。不过我敢肯定，我一定会比未来的女王陛下先脱单。"Sofia向姐姐抛了个媚眼。

"好了，孩子们。该吃早饭了，有什么话去餐桌上说吧。"Letizia招呼大家去餐厅。

王室别墅的餐厅。

一家四口围坐在圆桌边，开始享用营养丰盛的早餐。平日里，当Felipe和Letizia公务缠身时，早晨是这一家人为数不多能聚在一起的温馨时光。现在，孩子们在家上网课；父母也不用经常去出席这个仪式那个典礼，四人在一起的时间终于多了起来。

离网课和视频会议还有一段时间，一家四口唠起了家常。

"爸、妈，你们知道吗?我听班上的同学说，最近有个男生经常去找Leonor，有人还看到他们私下里单独说悄悄话呢~"Sofia兴高采烈地向父母报告。

"哦?"Letizia和Felipe勾起了好奇心，Felipe的脸上更是闪过一丝警惕的神色。

"没有的事!他只是找我借笔记，我们也就是讨论功课而已。"Leonor摆了摆手，连忙否认。

Felipe拿出国王的威严，故作严厉地反问:"真的吗?"

"当然是真的!不信你去问我们老师，还是老师把我们分进同一个课题小组的呢。"

"是什么样的课题?说来听听。"Letizia提起了兴致。

Leonor复述了一遍老师布置的课题:"如今，许多青少年为一些国际性的社会问题在公众面前频频抛头露面，这其中的代表就是瑞典的Greta Thunberg和她所坚持的气候变化问题。以Greta为首的青少年们用罢课、游行的方式抗议各国政府在环保方面的不作为。请问你是否赞同他们的做法?说说你的理由。"

"有意思。"Felipe摸了摸下巴。

"那你是怎么想的?"Letizia问道。

Leonor思忖了半秒，说道:"嗯...我觉得吧，他们的出发点没问题。环保和应对气候变化的确是一项刻不容缓的任务。不过，光是罢课的话，除了引起人们的注意以外起不到别的什么作用。"

国王和王后向未来的王位继承人投去赞许的目光。真棒，小小年纪就能理智地看待问题，将来必定是一位德高望重的女王。

"确实，最近全世界的气候变化游行可谓如火如荼。不光是青少年，这些游行的民众不过是希望政府和其他人引起重视罢了，对环保和减缓气候变化并没有实质性的帮助。"Felipe道出结论。这样的话，他也只能在家人面前说说了。

"所以，你和那位同学就这个话题争论了很久，是吗?"Letizia接着问道。

"是啊，有一点我无论如何都不能认同，"Leonor叹了叹气，"他完全支持学生们以罢课的方式抗议政府不重视气候问题，还说如果换了他也会这么做。但是我绝不会拿我的学习时间去游行。与其上街去喊一两嗓子，还不如抓紧时间好好学习，以自己的知识为环保事业出力呢。"

这样的回答让Letizia在女儿身上看到了自己当年的影子。夫妻俩相视一笑，空气中仿佛飘荡着'孩子长大了，出息了'。

曾几何时，年少的Letizia比现在的Leonor可是要执着、热血得多了。遥想当年，Letizia常常为了时政话题或者意识形态而和朋友们争得面红耳赤；尤其是和Pedro，十次有八次都能吵成绝交的前兆，却总能在第二天神奇地重归于好。

"Sofia, 你觉得呢?"Felipe和Letizia转向Sofia问道, 让她也参与到讨论中来。两个孩子都是他们的掌上明珠，父母心中的那杆秤无论如何都不会向其中一方倾斜。

"我基本同意Leonor所说的:我们的时间确实应该更多地花在学习上。不过嘛，如果是在空余时间的话，我会去参加这样的游行。"她调皮地笑着说道，"另外，你们不觉得我们国家在环保方面做得算不错了吗?"

Felipe和Letizia再次对视了一眼，若有所思地微微点了点头。

Leonor接过了话茬："没错，可是我们不能安于现状。而且，只有政府行动起来还不够，环保和减缓气候变化的影响是我们每一个地球公民的职责。包括这次COVID-19疫情也是，我们每一个人都必须遵守规则，才能...压平曲线。"

夫妻俩看着两个逐渐脱去稚气的孩子，听着她们的理性的话语，心中的骄傲感油然而生。若是Leonor此刻在台上演讲，想必已经获得满堂彩了吧。

一家人又扯了些有的没的，早晨的空闲时光即将所剩无几。

"哎呀，快九点了!"Letizia望了一眼墙上的挂钟，"该开工了。"

大家起身前往各自的房间和办公室。突然，Sofia像是想起了什么，说道："对了，今晚我们看什么电影呢?"

Felipe脱口而出："冰雪奇缘2."

Leonor笑答："爸爸你忘了，圣诞节前Sofia和我就已经跟朋友们去电影院看过了。"

"那就Joker吧。"Letizia提议。

"Buena idea!"Felipe恍然，他见女儿们并未面露难色，做出了决定:"就这么定了。"

待父母转身往办公室的方向走去好，Sofia小声对姐姐嘀咕:"可是，听他们说Joker挺吓人的..."

"不怕，又不是你一个人看。爸妈和我都在你身边。"Leonor拍了拍妹妹的肩。虽然她个子更高，但是胆儿却不是很大。

另一边，Felipe和Letizia仪式般地手挽手穿过走廊，走进办公室。

上网课的上网课；开会的开会。到了晚上一同用晚餐，之后共赏佳片。这就是西班牙王室一家四口在隔离期的生活的缩影:简单、温馨、其乐融融。除却略显奢华的住宅，其余与普通人的家庭别无二致。


	8. Una noche de reunión familiar (家庭团聚之夜)

Moncloa宫的新闻发布室。

自进入国家紧急状态以来，这是Pedro第七次发表每周例行讲话了。和前六次一样，他心平气和地向全国人民阐述疫情的发展情况。一个半月过去了，感染人数的曲线正逐渐压平，严格的禁足令已见成效。虽然，失去亲人的痛苦依然有增无减，他每天都在为刺眼的死亡数字而揪心。

很快，记者提问环节开始。在政坛摸爬滚打多年的他深知本国大多数媒体的德行，比起具体的解封措施，他们更关心执政党和哪些党派达成了何种协议来换取紧急状态延期的赞成票。对于这类问题，他像往常一样耐心地打太极。当然了，心中的无奈可不能写在脸上，全国人民在看着呢。

"接下来请COPE电台的记者提问。"新闻官提醒着大屏幕上的某位记者。

COPE电台?那可是和PSOE唱反调的大媒体之一。Pedro已经开始想象下一个刁钻的问题了。

"下午好，首相先生。我是COPE电台的Ricardo Rodriguez。...您能否说明一下最近一次与Pablo Casado和Inés Arrimadas通话是什么时候?..."

呵，又来了。Pedro满头黑线，边记着笔记边耐着性子听那位记者说下去。

"...最后，我还想问一个私人的问题。众所周知，尊夫人和几位内阁成员感染了病毒。现在我们得知部长们已恢复健康，但是对您的妻子的情况一无所知。您能否告诉我们Doña Begoña已经痊愈了吗?希望事实如此。"

从记者口中听到Begoña的名字时，Pedro暗暗吃了一惊，同时心中泛起阵阵甜蜜的涟漪。不论出于何种目的，有人关心自己的家人，这令他十分感激。

他首先感谢了那位记者对Begoña的关心，接着详尽回答了COPE电台的每一个问题。不出一会儿，本周的新闻发布会就告一段落了。

处理完剩下的公务，已是华灯初上。又到了每天一家四口团聚的时刻。

Pedro刚一踏进官邸的客厅，迎面而来的便是妻子Begoña的熊抱。他顺势揽住她的后背，并在唇上印下一吻。就是这两个日常得不能再日常的举动，眼下对他来说弥足珍贵。亲人间的拥抱、亲吻，对于这个国家的许多家庭来说已是一种奢望。

此时此刻，Begoña正和女儿们坐在沙发上收看24小时的滚动新闻。Pedro旋即加入她们，给Ainhoa和Carlota解释政府的解封四阶段与不同人群的出门时间表。与此同时，Begoña一边倾听一边点评他刚才的电视演讲。自从Pedro成名以来，每次上电视节目或者发表讲话之后回到家里，Begoña总会对他在电视上的表现给出评价，其中不乏许多建设性的意见。这些宝贵的意见在Pedro的政治生涯中起了不小的作用。久而久之，聆听她的点评，已经成了一个令他颇为享受的习惯。

"你知道吗，亲爱的，刚才你在讲话中提到我时，嘴角都要咧到耳朵了。"Begoña看向专注于电视新闻的丈夫。

"啊?有这么明显吗?"Pedro像是吃了一惊，目光倏地从电视屏幕转向妻子。此时，依偎在夫妻俩怀里的两个姑娘已经憋不住笑了。

"太明显了好吧。"小女儿Carlota抬头看着父亲，似乎期待着他吃瘪的样子。

靠在Pedro肩上的大女儿Ainhoa则不声不响地掏出手机，点了几下，伸到他眼前，说道："Mira papá，我们班同学整个下午都在讨论这个。我可是被他们调侃了好一阵子呢。"

手机屏幕上显示的是Ainhoa的班级whatsapp群，某位同学搬运了一条获得上万点赞的推——有人截取了Pedro回答记者问时提到Begoña的视频片段。于是，该视频瞬间得到同学们的强烈反响。中学生们的对话里表情包与缩略语齐飞，竟然使堂堂首相大人看得眼花缭乱。

"Ah, sí?"Pedro扫了一眼那些对话，心里并不在乎这些孩子怎么评价他。他转而问两个女儿:"这段时间没有同学为难你们吧。"

Ainhoa和Carlota"噗嗤"一声笑了出来。13岁的Carlota还有些童言无忌，她不假思索地答道:"为难?不存在的。他们想沾光都来不及呢!"

"小小年纪就想着借首相的威风啦，eh?"Begoña轻轻拍了一下Carlota的小脑袋。

"我哪有!"Carlota抱怨道，"我们班上确实有好几个同学刻意跟我要好，就因为我是首相的女儿。快要被他们烦死了。"

小小年纪就学会了巴结权贵，长大后的前途堪忧啊。Pedro和Begoña对视一眼，流露出不满的神色。

"其实，我们班上也有这样的现象。"Ainhoa接过话茬，"一开始我也很反感，到后来也就任他们来了。我可不想在学校树敌。"

"Vaya, 我们的Ainhoa开始有政客的意识了呢。是吧? Mi amor."Pedro欣慰地看着长女Ainhoa，这孩子从长相到爱好（主要是篮球）都随他，如果某一天她也步入政坛，他不会感到惊讶。

"嗯，我想咱们家若是出了第二个首相也不奇怪!不过，一切还是由我们的女儿做主。"无论从事何种职业，Begoña都会支持女儿的决定。

"那是当然。"Pedro随声附和。做父母的，永远都会尊重孩子的想法。

电视新闻里又有记者提到了儿童出门玩耍的话题，几位时事评论员在争论是否该允许孩子们出门。他们讨论了半天也没有想出个折中的方案来。

"你们内阁会议时也因为这个而争论了很久吧。"Begoña问道。

"也没有太久。一开始Pablo他们不愿意这么早就放孩子们出去，因为小孩子会'到处摸来摸去'，然后把地上、墙上、草丛里的各种病菌传给家长，或者其他人。说实话，我觉得他说的有道理。"Pedro两手放在脑后，接着说，"然后Carmen告诉我说已经有好几位大区主席和市长提出，是时候让孩子们出门透透气了。"

"所以，你就向那些大区主席和市长妥协了。"Begoña点明事实。

"是啊，尤其是来自反对党执掌的地区。这些人，没有一天是消停的。"Pedro无奈地叹了口气，他拿这群人没办法。

"然后你们就做了那个分段出行时间表，这可花了不少时间吧。"

"嗯。不过比起解封步骤细则来说这只是小菜一碟，就几个小时的事情。"他拿起手机看了一眼是否有未读信息，见屏幕空空如也，便放了下来。

Pedro的这个习惯性小动作让Begoña瞥见，这已经是他今天回家后第十次看手机了，准是这些天频繁的线上联络搅得他心神不宁。

Begoña正要安慰他，小女儿Carlota就抢先开口:"爸爸，晚饭后我们一起看电影吧。"

听到这个提议后，Pedro愣了一下，不等他回答，Ainhoa接着说道:"我们已经列好单子了——痛苦与荣耀、寄生虫、小丑、战争未了、海市蜃楼。Carlota和我都忍了很久，就是为了一家人一起看。"

这一家四口最近一次聚在一起看电影已是两个月前，那天是他四年一度的生日，正好也是一个星期六。自从新型冠状肺炎疫情在欧洲爆发以来，Pedro一直都没能好好地和妻女共享家庭时光。为了国家，他牺牲了不少与家人共度的时间，除了歉意，他不知道该如何宽慰她们。

"当然了，我的宝贝们。任意一部都行，我不挑。"他温柔地答应了女儿们的要求，又转向妻子，"你觉得呢? Mi amor."

"寄生虫吧。毕竟是一部描写家庭的片子，又拿了奥斯卡小金人。"Begoña想了一秒后答道。

"寄生虫?不会太沉重了吗?尤其对孩子们来说。"由于有西班牙影片获得提名，Pedro也关注了奥斯卡颁奖盛况。次日的内阁会议结束时，他和文化体育部长José Manuel聊了聊，得知了这部韩国电影的剧情概要。本想和家人共赏佳片，无奈怎么也抽不出时间来。

"沉重?怎么会，我班上就有同学看了后向我疯狂安利呢。"说这话的是Carlota。

"我们班也是。我有几个喜欢K-Pop的朋友，她们那几天的话题都是这部片子。"Ainhoa深有同感。

"既然孩子们没意见，那就这么定了。"Begoña做出了决定。

Pedro点了点头。晚饭后，久违的一家四口的观影时刻终又来到。

影片结束时已近午夜，但因为次日一早还有大区主席们的视频会议，所以Pedro来不及细说观后感。于是，夫妻俩和女儿们互道晚安，各回各的卧室。

明天又是新的一天了。


	9. La historia detrás de la ceremonia oficial (纪念仪式的幕后故事)

星期二，西班牙正式进入为期十天的全国哀悼期，所有政府机关降半旗致哀。这天，各级政府成员以及王室一家均身着黑衣，为此次疫情当中去世的人们默哀一分钟。这十天来，除了疫情解封特别会议之外，Pedro还与内阁的顾问们商讨COVID-19死难者纪念仪式的安排。最终，他们把日期定在了7月16日，地点在马德里王宫的军械库广场。待到整个仪式的大致方案确定下来后，Pedro第一时间将其告知了Felipe。

当Felipe获悉整个纪念仪式的计划后，他的第一反应是：嚯，这真是前所未有的重要仪式呀!

"看得出，Pedro和他的团队有心了。"Letizia浏览着Pedro发来的文件应和道。

"是啊，我几次和他谈话后就觉得他依然对人民，尤其是对死者家属心怀愧疚；也能感受到他和他的政府班子都在尽一切努力止损，并且还要承受来自反对党的重大压力..."Felipe叹了口气，"真不容易呀~"

"所以，我们王室成员就更要配合好他们的工作，no?"Letizia转头看向丈夫。

Felipe点头默认。他最近正苦恼于父亲Juan Carlos的黑历史接二连三地曝光，比如给情人塞钱、海外的各种秘密账户等等... 虽然他早知道父亲有数个情人，但是最近爆出来的黑料还是头一回听说。他们一家正在风口浪尖上，这一点他再清楚不过。若不是疫情肆虐，很可能西班牙各个城市的大街上就会爆发规模不等的反王室游行了。

说到游行，Felipe忽然想到了几周前在马德里富人区和其他几座城市的反政府游行。虽然规模不算大，但是那些人打着爱国的旗号，高呼"国王万岁!"，却对Pedro为首的政府成员百般诋毁，只因为政府的防疫政策限制了他们的'自由'。说实话，每次见到这样的拥趸，他都是用强颜欢笑来掩饰内心的鄙夷。Pedro他们承受的重担可比他们王室的大得多，国王从心底里佩服他的这位首相，在重压之下、身边的人接连染病的情况下还能心平气和地面对全国人民发表电视讲话，鼓励大家振作起来。这是什么样的心理素质?

"亲爱的，问你个问题。"Felipe看着Letizia。

"Sí?"

"Pedro是你的高中同学，那么你应该比我更了解他。他是怎样的一个人呢?"国王摸着下巴作思考状。

"怎么突然想起问这个?"Letizia疑惑地看着Felipe。

"啊，如果你跟他不熟，那就当我没说好了。"

"嗯...他和我不同班，你也知道，我的时间表与他基本上是错开的。不过嘛..."她转了一下眼珠，"我们在同一个朋友圈子里，业余时间大家会在一起吃饭喝酒、逛夜店、郊游什么的。我还有好几次被闺蜜们强行拉着去看Estudiantes队的比赛，说白了，她们就是为了看Pedro。"

听到这里，Felipe不禁笑出声来。高中女生果然都一样，见到帅气的男孩子就移不开眼。同样是高大英俊的运动系男生，Felipe对此深有体会，更何况他还贵为王储。

她继续说道："就我所知，Pedro是一个争强好胜的人，至少在球场上是这样。而且，他和许多人的交情都不错，说是八面玲珑一点都不为过。总之，我是无法想象他大发雷霆，甚至对他人动手的样子，也从没听说过任何针对他的坏话。"

"原来如此，真佩服他呢。"擅长交际、喜怒不形于色、从不会得罪人、又极具韧性，Felipe在心里描绘起Pedro的性格画像来。有时候，他看着Pedro在众议院舌战群儒的视频，常常会产生一种困惑感——他看不透首相的真实想法，仿佛眼前的不是一个活生生的人，而是浩瀚无垠的夜空。不过也难怪，一位政客如果总是让人轻易地猜透心中所想，那么他可以退出政坛了。Pedro最真实的一面，应该只有他的家人和最亲近的朋友才看得到吧。

"我也是。好了，咱们继续干正事儿吧，纪念仪式上可容不得半点差错。"Letizia的注意力又回到了政府文件上。

夫妻俩一同钻研起了纪念仪式的流程，随后又把这一切转告给了女儿们。至于Pedro的话题，早已被他们抛在了脑后。当然，Felipe可能永远都不会知道，真正了解Pedro的还有一个人，此人不是别人，正是他最心爱的妻子，西班牙的王后Letizia。

时光飞逝，不知不觉中，15天又15天的全国紧急状态告一段落了。西班牙各地逐渐进入到"新常态"，人们放松绷紧了三个月的神经，陆续走出家门，与许久未见的亲朋好友相聚一堂、把酒言欢。欧盟各国相继互开边境，人们的日常生活也逐渐回归正轨。很快，多灾多难的2020年终于过完一半了。七月，本来是大多数人享受假期的时光，但是对于各国政府来说，放松的时刻远未来到。西班牙政府自然也不例外，Pedro更是保持着紧急状态期间的工作状态。这个七月，对于西班牙人民、西班牙政府乃至他本人的政治生涯来说都是极为关键的一个月。因为，就在国葬的后一天，一场决定欧盟命运的峰会将在布鲁塞尔召开。届时，欧盟各国必须就疫情后的经济重建方案达成一致，否则，疑欧主义和民粹风潮将在许多国家强势抬头，将欧洲引上四分五裂之路。

Pedro将国葬日期定在欧盟峰会的前一天，又邀请了欧盟各机构高官和北约、世界卫生组织和世界旅游组织的领导人出席，其深意略加思索便一目了然。此外，由于国葬在上午9 时举行，因此，出席纪念仪式的贵宾们在前一天傍晚就会到达马德里，受邀前往Moncloa与西班牙首相共进晚餐。尽管不在日程之中，这次颇具私人性质的晚宴让Pedro和他的司仪负责人下了一番功夫。甚至，在晚宴开始前的几个小时，Begoña带着长女Ainhoa来到官邸的厨房查看情况，并当面感谢了Coque餐厅的厨师们。西班牙风味的美食让客人们笑逐颜开，Pedro不时向他们介绍西班牙的美食文化，进而延伸到了各地的风土人情，听得国际友人们不亦乐乎。晚宴在一片轻松友好的气氛中结束，

次日早晨。

七月中旬的马德里已经步入盛夏时节，不过，清晨的徐徐微风还是能令人神清气爽。离纪念仪式开始尚有半个钟头，马德里王宫的军械库广场上就已人头攒动。参加纪念仪式的各界人士陆续到场，内阁成员、各大区主席、议会各党派代表以及前首相们纷纷就位，等待国王和首相的依次致意。

不久，Pedro到达了马德里王宫，他从王子庭院走进王宫内部，向各就各位的政界人士一一致以问候。随后，他按照仪式的流程回到门口，独自等待国王的到来。

不出一会儿，王室一家四口出现在了他眼前。王子庭院的地面不太平整，在Letizia的高跟鞋踏上凹凸不平的石板上时，Felipe特意走近，朝她微微伸出左手臂。Letizia心领神会，顺势挽着丈夫的手臂，与他并排行进。这一细微的瞬间自然被现场所有的摄像机捕捉了下来，同时也一并收入不远处的首相的眼底。

这也是Pedro时隔半年再次与Letizia面对面，当然，是线下的。她看上去精神饱满，仪态还是和往常一样无可挑剔，只是身形比上次更瘦了些。方才的那一幕让Pedro心中泛起了一阵酸楚，他多么希望当年的自己能像现在的Felipe那样细心呵护她啊。五年的纯情岁月，终究还是不敌十六年的相敬如宾。

王室一家四口逐渐向他走近，Pedro收起了刚才的内心活动，拿出他的标志性微笑面对着国王，即使这完美的笑容被一方黑口罩遮得严严实实。往常的一一握手变成了依次点头问候，似乎多了一丝尊敬，也多了些许疏离。接着，首相和国王寒暄了几句，便走进王宫向诸位政界人士致意了。

距离纪念仪式正式开始还有几分钟，国王、王后、首相与贵宾们一边交谈一边等待入场。按照纪念仪式的安排，一位逝者家属代表和一位医护人员代表将会发表演讲。他们分别是一位因新冠病毒感染而去世的记者的兄弟和一名来自巴塞罗那一家医院的护士，这两人也加入了大人物们的谈话——准确地说，是首相、王后等人的谈话，因为国王正在一旁招呼欧盟来的贵客们。

趁着其他几人互相交谈，而Felipe还在专注于国际友人之间的客套时，Pedro主动与Letizia搭上了话，口罩遮不住眼角的笑意:

"好久不见了，王后陛下。Que tal?"

"承蒙首相先生关心，我好得很。"Letizia也回以既不尴尬也不失礼貌的微笑，"倒是您看着有些疲惫呢，这么折腾自己，这样好吗?"

"没办法，谁让我同时摊上了百年来最严重的大流行病和全欧洲最不讲理的反对派呢。"首相无奈地耸了耸肩。

王后关切地回应道:"Pedro，你真的不需要Felipe和我出面帮你调解一下吗?"

"Gracias, Letizia. 但是，你也知道，Don Juan Carlos最近又卷入了腐败案。这时候王室最需要的除了低调还是低调，不能再让外人抓住把柄了。"Pedro压低了声音凑近了说道。

"Por favor，Pedro，别站这么近，当心被拍到。"Letizia小声提醒道。

"Vale."Pedro退了一步，又补充了一句，"总之，谨慎言行、低调行事。"

Letizia点了点头，忽然想起了什么，说道："明天就是关键的欧盟峰会了呢。"

"是啊，这个月必须达成协议，成败在此一举。"Pedro的视线移向远处，只见一部分政界人士正在向军械库广场的方向走去，一些记者也紧随其后。

"那么，我们就等着你从布鲁塞尔带来的好消息了。Buena suerte, Sr. Presidente!"两人的目光交汇在了一起，Pedro可以从她的眼神中读到满满的信任。特殊时期，不能再像以前一样碰拳头了。

"我一定竭尽全力。"首相的神情无比坚定，尽管有一半被口罩遮住了。

"首相先生，请~"一名工作人员向Pedro示意入场，葬礼即将开始。

"那么，待会儿见。"首相点头暂别王后。

Letizia本来还有一句话要说，见他准备动身，便咽了下去，对他点头作别:"Hasta luego."

目送着Pedro的背影，Letizia意识到王室一家也该准备动身了。她向Felipe靠近，一家四口并排走向军械库广场。

纪念仪式在庄严的国歌声中拉开序幕，以沉默的一分钟为句点。

这几个月以来，每一个人所做出的牺牲，每一个血与泪的教训，应永远为世人所铭记。

逝者安息。

下午，回到Moncloa官邸的Pedro开始收拾行李，准备出发前往布鲁塞尔。突然，手机屏幕上多了一条提醒。一看，竟是Letizia发来的，只有简单的一句话:

"我预感这次峰会将是一场持久战，多带一套西装吧。"

Leti... cómo puedo dejar de quererte.

当然，Pedro不可能把心中所想全部回复给她。他快速写下了另一段话:

"谢谢你，Letizia。欧盟史上最长的峰会是20年前的尼斯峰会，一共进行了四天。希望这次我们不会创造新的纪录。所以，四天之后，也就是下周二，等我凯旋吧。"

他从衣柜里又拿出一套藏青色的西装，装进了行李箱里。

手机屏幕上又出现一条提醒，没有文字，只有简单的emoji:

<拳头>

Pedro会心一笑，回以同样的emoji.


End file.
